I'm Crazier For You
by lea michele
Summary: Blam. 'sam it's crazy, but sam, i'm crazier for you'


_Sam, it's crazy but Sam, I'm crazier for you_

"What are you doing here?" Sam hissed, pulling Blaine into the abandoned boy's restroom on the third floor. He immediately let go of the blazer he remembered well, dropping it like it was burning his hand. He leaned against the sink, arms folded across his chest.

"I had to talk to you." Blaine said, his voice as gently firm as Sam remembered it. He adjusted his blazer, smoothing it out as he let the door close behind them. He stood in front of Sam, just a few feet away.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to talk to you?" Sam spat, glaring at Blaine.

"Did it ever occur to _you_ that maybe I need to talk to you?" Blaine replied, his voice holding that slight sense of strain that meant he was holding back some sort of high emotion. Sam hated that he knew that, and hated that he cared about what was bothering the other boy.

"How did you even find me?" He asked, leaning back and changing the subject.

"Kurt talks about you. It wasn't hard to figure out that you go here." Blaine said, smiling slightly. Sam sighed, and the silence between them hung thick. Blaine watched Sam carefully, waiting for his verdict. Sam inhaled, his eyes meeting Blaine's.

"You have one minute." He said, and Blaine exhaled in relief.

"I miss you." He started.

"I don't." Sam said, his eyes narrowing.

"I thought you said this was my minute?" Blaine pointed out, the edges of his lips turning up in a teasing smile.

"Fine." Sam huffed.

"I just had to come here and see you. What have you done with your hair?" Blaine asked, stepping forward and frowning as he took a closer look at the blonde's hair.

"Lemon juice." Sam admitted quietly. Blaine laughed softly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, Sam."

"Shut it." Sam barked, and Blaine pressed his lips together, looking down at the floor. The silence between them thickened, and Sam watched Blaine, wondering what was going on in his head.

"I just missed you, Sam. I know it's crazy, but…I just had to see you. I thought maybe it would help." Blaine said softly, looking up at Sam through his lashes.

"Help?" Sam asked, quirking one eyebrow up in a question.

"I…look, it's nothing." Blaine said, shaking his head. He pursed his lips before putting his hands up in a sign of surrender, backing up towards the door.

"Blaine…" Sam said. He wasn't sure why he reached out a hand and leaned forward towards the boy, or why he wanted him to stay. Logically he shouldn't. But Sam had never been logical when it came to Blaine.

"Just…forget it. Have fun with Quinn."

"Kurt." Sam muttered in the same tone one would mutter a curse. He should have known the small brunette boy would have told Blaine about their relationship. He was sure Kurt didn't mean any harm by it, but the fact still remained that he told him.

"You haven't told her, I'm assuming." Blaine said, turning around slightly.

"There's nothing to tell her." Sam said, immediately on the defensive.

"Of course there isn't." Blaine said, giving the blonde a look that read _of course there is._ "I'm sorry for bothering you. Goodbye, Sam." He finished, turning around towards the door again.

"Blaine…" Sam said softly. It was almost a whisper. His fingers twitched as the urge to reach out and grab the other boy's wrist was repressed. _Stay,_ he thought. _You shouldn't. But stay with me._

"What?" Blaine asked, pausing at the door and looking over his shoulder. In his brown eyes, Sam could see the smallest amount of hope and of nostalgia.

"I missed you too." He admitted quietly, his eyes darting around the restroom before finally meeting the brunette boy's eyes. There was a moment of pause before Blaine took the two steps towards Sam and cupped his face, gently pressing his lips against Sam's. Sam didn't resist, enjoying the familiar pressure of the other boy's lips, even if later he would deny it to himself. Blaine pulled away, slightly breathless, biting his lower lip before backing up again.

"Bye, Sam." He murmured, leaving the bathroom quickly. The door shut behind him, and Sam leaned against the counter, his hand finding his lips as he tried to suppress the longing to run after the boy and do it again.


End file.
